Pretty Eyes
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: Looking up at her, he couldn't help but wonder… were her eyes always so mesmerizing? Was her hair always so beautiful? Maybe it was the sedative talking. Yeah, he decided that it was in fact the drug talking and he wasn't attracted at all to the princess. Hal Jordan/Diana aka WonderLantern. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Can't believe I just wrote this… Nick, I hate your Predator-obsessed guts. e_e**

**I don't own any of the characters, DC Comics does.**

* * *

Silence filled the halls, not a single sound was heard throughout the whole Watchtower. Everyone seemed to be missing from the picture but it wasn't like Hal minded at all, at least not at the moment. He entered his designated room, carefully sitting down on the edge of the bed.

The Green Lantern let out a groan as he rubbed at his aching muscles – this was what he dubbed his worst "solo-mission" so far. Oh well, he'd won in the end; that was what mattered, really.

Yet, even though he had been victorious… he felt completely exhausted. Slowly, he laid his head on the pillow and began to drift off into dreamless sleep.

* * *

The guy sat up in surprise, a sharp knock bringing him back to his senses. He looked at the door in surprise, standing up and going to open it instantly. He shouldn't have been as surprised to see the Amazon as he was.

"Hello, Lantern." She spoke up, her voice void of any emotion.

"Diana?" He asked in confusion, stifling a yawn.

"You haven't been debriefed on your latest... _mission._" She used the term loosely; he knew that she – along with everyone else – must have heard about the disaster by now.

Speaking of everyone else… "Who else is in the tower?"

She looked down the hallway, her arms crossed over her chest. "A few, the rest are out on their own assignments." In other words, they were out cleaning up his mess.

He nodded in understanding, looking back at her. "So, I'm guessing you're the one who's going to be debriefing me..?"

Diana cleared her throat awkwardly. "Um, yeah… you okay with that?"

The Green Lantern smiled softly, meeting her eyes. "It's perfectly fine with me." Stepping to the side, she motioned for him to follow her. She walked a few steps in front of him, stopping only as she reached the tower's cafeteria.

She sat down on one of the tables, looking at him as he did the same and sat directly in front of her. "So, where do I start?"

The Amazon pulled out a tape recorder, pressing the button to start recording. "The beginning."

Hal rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. "I was just getting out of work when I was attacked, I didn't know who it was until they showed themselves to me. That's when I realized that the person who had attacked me was Star Sapphire."

"Carol Ferris?" Diana asked, earning a nod from her companion.

She could see the sadness flickering in his eyes but decided to let it go unmentioned for the time being, letting him continue. "Since she knows who I am, I knew she wouldn't hold back so I put the Green Lantern ring on and tried to stop her attack. She wouldn't listen – of course – so I had to take her out, unfortunately causing most of the destruction in the city…" He winced as he remembered how many buildings had been toppled over and how many streets had been destroyed in the process.

She nodded in understanding, carefully inspecting her wording. "Couldn't you have found a way to stop her with… less damage to the city?"

"Maybe." It wasn't that hard for him to admit it, he knew there could have probably been a different way to take the woman – his best friend – out. "Her attacks were too frequent though, I didn't have time to think of a better plan."

The Amazon places her hand on the recording device, sighing as she clicked it off. "I suppose that's it."

He nodded, his eyes downcast on the table. Diana bit her lip, reluctantly placing her hand on his. "It's going to be fine, Lantern."

"Hal." Their eyes met, a small smile on his lips. "Just Hal."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Okay then, _Hal." _

She stood up from her seat, the Green Lantern doing the same. He winced, the ache in his muscles once again remembered. "Ow." He muttered, rubbing his shoulders.

His pain didn't go unnoticed. "Are you okay?" She could help but let a hint of worry enter her otherwise empty words.

"I'll live." He replied simply, not noticing her concerned expression. Turning back to her, he took a small step back as he found that she was now only inches away from him.

Diana placed a hand on his shoulder, gently leading him away from the cafeteria. "Med-bay, now."

"But, Diana…" He complained as he was practically forced to comply. "I'm fine, okay?"

"How do you know? You haven't even checked your injuries." She replied, not taking her hands off him as they continued down the corridor.

"Diana."

"I don't want to hear it." Her words forced him to remain silent as they entered their destination and she ordered him to sit down on one of the hospital beds located inside. She turned her back to him, messing with some of the equipment before turning back to him and pointing at his ring. "Take it off." She ordered.

"But-" He began once more.

"Now." Hal nodded reluctantly, removing the ring and in the process returning him to his regular attire instead of his Green Lantern uniform.

"Happy?" He asked sarcastically, looking back at her only to be once again silenced by her glare.

"Jacket off, shirt off." She instructed, once again turning away. He rolled his eyes but still did as she told, slipping off his jacket and pulling the t-shirt over his head slowly so he wouldn't be in any more pain. "We're going to have to take your X-r…" She turned back to him, her words lost in the awkward silence that followed.

After a minute he smirked. "Like what you see?" She stretched her hand out to smack him, thinking better of it as she remembered that he may be seriously injured. Still… he did have it coming… Nope, no she wasn't about to further injure the arrogant superhero. He chuckled, his smirk widening as he realized she wasn't going to hit him. "I was kidding."

"No, you weren't." She replied, walking closer to him and inspecting him – all the meanwhile trying to cover her blushing cheeks. Diana did like what she saw… not that she'd ever admit it. "What hurts?" She asked him.

He glanced back at her. "Everything."

"Way to be specific." She replied sarcastically. Her hands went to his shoulders, jabbing him with her index finger and moving down to his chest. "Tell me when it hurts then."

"Ow." He hissed as her finger went to one of his ribs. Narrowing his eyes at her, they looked each-other in the eye. "Was that necessary?"

Diana smirked. "No but it _was_ amusing."

He facepalmed as she moved away, obediently listening to her as they took his x-rays and tried to find the source of his pain. Hal's eyes never left her figure, watching as she moved around the room absentmindedly. She thought that she didn't notice, the Amazon too busy trying to figure out what was wrong with him. But she felt his eyes on her, deciding it would be easier to just ignore it.

"Like what you see?" She spoke up, startling him out of his thoughts. When he realized that she was teasing him, he grinned. "Yes."

She smirked, still not turning back to him. "Look as much as you want, if you don't stop it just might be the very last sight you see." He looked away, not knowing if she was joking or not… best to play it safe for the time being.

"So…" He stated, biting his lip awkwardly as she returned to his side; the x-rays in her hand. "What's wrong with me?"

"Star Sapphire hurt your ribs pretty bad." She pointed at the image of his ribs, holing it up to the light so he could see it clearly.

He arched an eyebrow, looking at the images. "Not broken?"

A smile appeared on Diana's lips. "Not broken, thankfully. But… you do need to see a doctor."

"What?" His eyes widened, looking at her in disbelief.

"Fine, I'll treat you right here then." The Amazon replied before beginning to wrap Hal's chest. "Just… don't move so much and get some rest, okay?" Again, the worry seeped into her voice and this time he caught it.

And causing him to roll his eyes. "Whatever, mom. Ow!" He glared at her as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Stop being such a baby, here." He jumped back and stood up from the bed, seeing the syringe on her hand. "Lantern!" She hissed.

He shook his head. "No needles."

"It'll help with the pain." She replied, taking a step closer to him but once again he stepped further away from her. Diana couldn't believe that he was really being so difficult about this, she was just trying to help him get better.

"Not. A. Chance." He replied again, this time there was determination in his voice – Diana would just have to crush his determination.

She sighed. "You are being impossible." What happened next was something Hal would have never expected. He found her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips pressed against his, he didn't know what to do but slowly… he found himself responding to the kiss and his mouth began to move with hers. It was amazing, to say the least.

But the moment was interrupted as he felt something pierce his neck, pulling back only to remember that she still had the syringe in her hand. "Oops…" She smiled innocently, leading him back to the bed.

"You… suck." He mumbled, feeling the drug already beginning to affect him. Looking up at her, he couldn't help but wonder… were her eyes always so mesmerizing? Was her hair always so beautiful? Maybe it was the sedative talking. Yeah, he decided that it was in fact the drug talking and he wasn't attracted at all to the princess.

But even as he thought that, he couldn't help but lose himself in her eyes as it all faded to black and nothing but her face remained in his thoughts. This time though, he did dream – he dreamt about the beautiful – yet extremely impossible – Amazon princess with pretty eyes.

* * *

**So… my first official WonderLantern one-shot… could have been worse. :|**

**Review? :D **

**If you like it, I'll write more… when I get another idea. e_e**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back to this… with another chapter… that Epiccrossoverguy helped finish. e_e **

**So, I'd thank him but… actually, I just want to smack him upside the head with a shovel! :3**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

A yawn escaped her lips, looking at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Movie night." He replied easily. Both of them stood in the corridor right outside her bedroom, facing each-other as he tried to convince her to join him on his movie night.

Diana sighed, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall. "Why?"

"Because no one else said yes." He scowled. "And Flash isn't around."

She bit her lip, contemplating what to say. Did she really want to spend more time with the Green Lantern? No, not at the moment; she was exhausted – having stayed up the whole night with monitor duty and covering for Flash who at the moment was… obviously somewhere else. "I…no, maybe some other time."

"Come on, Diana. You owe me!" He replied in exasperation, crossing his arms and glaring slightly.

The Amazon winced, remembering exactly why she owed him. It was a touchy subject, not something she wanted to remember. "You were being a baby about it."

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't like needles."

"I don't like complainers." She couldn't help but smirk as his glare turned even more hostile.

"Just one movie." He pleaded, clasping his hands together.

"But…" She began, only to face-palm as he gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Fine, just one."

"Yes!" He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a very unexpected hug. She stood in shock, not returning the hug and just remaining there frozen until he let go. "Come on." Without another word, he took her hand and dragged her towards the tower's 'rec-room'.

She looked down as she walked with him, trying to cover the blush that formed on her cheeks. Why was she blushing? It was just a hug, not like it meant anything really. Even as she told herself that, she still couldn't control her blushing. "So… what movie are we watching?" She asked slowly, trying to keep her mind from thinking too much.

"You'll see." He replied as they arrived in the room, the large monitor flashing a bright blue color. What the princess figured was supposed to be their television for the night.

Diana sighed, setting herself down on the couch in front of the 'television'. "Now will you tell me?"

Hal grinned, sitting down beside her. "No." As the lights shut off and the movie began, she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"You do realize J'onn is going to kill you if he finds out about this, right?" The Amazon asked, referring to the movie.

A smirk appeared on his lips, meeting her amused gaze. "I know."

"Alien vs. Predator? Aren't they technically both aliens?" She arched an eyebrow in question before turning back to the movie.

Hal gave off a shrug, grinning slightly. "Well yeah kind of but Alien is just so…well Alien."

Diana rolled her eyes in response "Whatever." She continued to watch the movie and suddenly arched an eyebrow. "Okay, that guy's creepy." she stated.

Hal turned to her in slight shock. "That's Lance Henrikson, he plays Charles Weyland. He isn't creepy, his voice is epic!" He said, managing to sounding like a complete kid.

Diana face-palmed yet again and shook her head, slightly smirking before she then resumed to watch the movie. The Amazon found her hand slowly moving to Hal's while not taking her eyes on the movie. Hal also inched his hand closer to hers and when their hands finally touch they both looked down at their hands, eyes slightly widened.

"Um." the Green Lantern said awkwardly, having some nervous features on his face while the Amazon cleared her throat and pulled her hand away, blushing visibly. "I think I should… go now." She said, not looking at him or wanting him to see her blushing.

"No. D-don't go." he said touching her wrist gently and pleadingly softly.

Diana sighed, nervously turning to him and their eyes met. Only a hallway down, footsteps could be heard approaching the couple's area where they watched the movie. Diana looked at Hal in worry and quickly got up. "I-I'm sorry I have to go." She quickly walked out of the room, almost running out and went outside through a different door.

While outside the door the Amazon princess smiled uncontrollably but that smile quickly turned into a frown. She shook her head, saying no even though she did begin to care for Hal deeply. She said no to the thought of her and him ever being together.

_We would both only get hurt._ She thought to herself with a sigh. Diana then smiled mischievously as an idea popped into her head. _Well, he does have a solo mission to go on tomorrow he…might need some help_. She grinned and walked over to the watchtower computer before changing Hal's solo mission to a duo mission.

* * *

**Review please? :3**


End file.
